


JOJO同人－瑟仗：Bizarre Adventure Night

by KnightNO4time



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 警告！父子兼CP成分，Mafia设定。有父子以外关系，开车。不再是绅士乔斯达家，而是鱼龙混杂黑色世界里诞生的一家，所以性格也会变得有些混。这里是亲生，虽然是意外，但就这么一个孩子，家族正式认定。不能接受的人，请迅速撤退。——设定简介——乔瑟夫：管理华盛顿中国城附近最大最有名的赌场—“Bizarre Adventure”，场内兼有脱衣舞酒吧。身手好，相貌好，头脑更好。懂得经营，算是乔斯达家的小头目。仗助：乔瑟夫年轻时有的儿子，不知道母亲是谁。跟在乔瑟夫身边，除了血缘关系也有肉体关系。是脱衣舞酒吧最火的小鲜肉中的头牌。乔斯达家族为美国黑手党，有名的富豪。目前这代管理者为丽莎丽莎（敬称。真名为伊丽莎白），乔瑟夫母亲。丈夫死后继承首领地位，并让乔斯达家攀上新高度，作为这一代黑手党中少有的女性首领而出名。目前最大的经营来源之一的赌场给了乔瑟夫，并且乔瑟夫有望很快继位，但他表示更想在赌场里多干段日子。
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Joseph Joestar/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 7





	1. Tobacco Boy

赌场的筹码一波接一波，转盘上的数字滚动得看不清身影。硬币的洒落，酒水的盈溢，还有香水的弥漫。人们的欢呼和窃语成为高低起伏下神奇的和弦。  
谁都没注意到大门被推开，也可以说没人在意有人被推出门外。被赶出的男人在门口台阶前打了个踉跄，狼狈的转过身怒视站在门前的赌场经营者。将他送出的保安人员无言的回到自己的雇主身旁，如同几尊石像。  
“你肯定是瞎了，乔斯达！”男人怒喝道，手指指向抱着双手，悠然自得于几步远处的乔瑟夫，“出老千的可不止我一个。”  
“我相信我的眼睛，”乔瑟夫用食指指指眼角，笑意包含讽刺与不屑，丝毫没有被对方影响到。“这只能说明，不是他们高明，就是你手段太烂。”  
说完此话，乔瑟夫没想多费口舌，转身挥了下手，便开回去了赌场内部。只是在将男人交给保安负责前，他不忘留下句话，“不管你怎么说，耍老千就是耍老千。如果被发现，那就要离开Bizarre Adventure，这是我们这里的规矩，你最清楚不过。好好享受你的夜晚吧，先生，现在你有足够的时间思考一下自己手段烂在哪里。”  
合上的门隔开男人再次爆发出来的言论，却被乔瑟夫轻易抛去脑后。他用手顺了下额前的刘海，稍长的翘发看似毫无规矩，却又被他细心的拨去习惯放置的那一边。  
他可知道这里的常客有几个老手，而他自己本身就是个高手。虽然一些人口中传出他的老辣和狡猾，可他却从来没被抓住过。同时，就因为他懂得许多，才会容易捉住那些耍手段的客人。  
这里来的都是大户，他没想得罪谁，然而又有谁想和乔斯达过不去呢？从知道他的人那里便可知，来这里一赌运气的都不会轻易作弊，毕竟乔瑟夫精明的眼睛或许就在身后的某处，如同猎鹰。  
唯有深藏不漏的人才敢在这里沉寂耍点手段，乔瑟夫并没把人赶出去的原因只可能被分析成两个。一个是他没发现，另一个就是那个人手段厉害到乔瑟夫也没看出来。  
乔瑟夫偶尔会听闻哪人在他的赌场里作过弊，但也不会去刻意调查，毕竟会干出这种事情的他自己，在容忍限度内睁一只眼闭一只眼。不过当那个人下次造访，乔瑟夫便会提高警觉，认真关注。一般这种被盯上的人，大概很难再又更多机会来这个地方。  
然而乔斯达家的赌场并没失去经营力量，也没流失过多客人。乔瑟夫不会轻易对他中意的客人下手，自然许多人也为了避开麻烦，想尽天乐而好好遵守游戏规则。如果是那样，那么这个赌场可以令人疯狂到整整几夜都不会厌烦。  
穿过赌场内部，熟知的老客人时而会再认出他后打上几声招呼。大家都知道这家赌场归谁管，也都知道乔斯达家是怎么样的一伙人。若不去招惹乔瑟夫，那么这个年轻的乔斯达家未来继承人便会成为不错的聊天对象。但也仅仅是聊天对象，深入了的话谁都会遭殃。  
乔瑟夫有着凸显的气质，分明清晰的无关，俊俏的容貌，还有那份惹人关注的身材。虽然他很会彰显自己的存在，或者再处理事情上大胆又我行我素，然而他又会极其聪明的隐藏自己。  
身上的高档西装，顶多选择一个中间档次，与绝大部分客人处于一个水平。他缓和后的表情，在成熟却不失年轻的外表显有点玩世不恭，却又伴着点年轻人的俏皮，外加几分惹人嫌的轻浮，轻而易举就与来这里挥洒人生以及体验快感的人群融为一体。  
绝大多数人都没注意到他，毕竟他进入这里后一般不会让保镖跟在一旁。保镖和保安一个性质，他们化作这家赌场中的一个设置，许多人并不会过度上心，前提是他们一切清白。同时乔瑟夫信任自己的深受，更信任头脑和反应敏捷度。若出现事态，他往往是最敏锐的那个，这点内部的人都清楚得恨。  
年轻的管理者拿出手机，瞥了眼上面的时间。他绕过一排排老虎机，走出这里最昏暗的区域，去附近的小吧台上随手抓了几颗免费的花生丢入口中。  
“仗助呢？”他扬了扬下巴。调酒师看起来很年轻，却做了挺长时间。  
“没见到。”虽然这样回答，但是吧台后的年轻人还是杨扬下巴，握着手中还没擦完的杯子，示意过道后方。“大概他抽烟去了，他不是开始前喜欢那样放松吗。”  
“抽烟吗…”乔瑟夫搓搓手指弄掉花生残留的感觉，随即双手插入西服裤兜，单纯松了松肩膀。显然调酒师一副说漏嘴的样子，表情收敛后赶紧低头继续手中的活。乔瑟夫也没抱怨什么，念叨着“臭小子”便绕过了吧台。  
果不其然，他在赌场后街的工作人员出口附近找到了仗助。他的儿子有着一张和他很相近的脸，然而相比他纯西方的特质，仗助有着东方混血后的那份圆滑，五官没有他那般过于体力，反而显得几分容易一滴眼给人感觉的乖巧与老实。  
不过这孩子总是梳着一头飞机头，但这到成为了他的特色，定在那仗俊俏的脸上竟然也挺帅气。而他嘴里叼着烟，紫色的眼睛在后方的路灯下只被蒙上黑乎乎的一层阴影。  
男孩继承了乔斯达家的血统，高挑的身高，结实紧致的身材没有多余的脂肪，不用锻炼也线条很好。  
宽肩，高臀，仗助还有这乔瑟夫没有的蜂腰，线条的弧度不管穿什么衣服都能撑开，却又能恰到好处的让弧度和质感从里到外展现。这个身材同他的面容有着不同的感觉，却又奇妙的没有违和。就像是天使和恶魔的相融，可爱，迷人，有着潜在攻击性，但还不失诱惑。  
他此时穿着休闲裤，上身却只开衫披着件运动外套，里面什么也没穿，隐约能窥见他小腹肌肉在阴影刻画下的纹路。他瞧见自己的父亲，便立马把嘴边的烟取了下来。不过他没有像小孩子那样狼狈的藏起，而是早就知道被发现，乖乖扔到地上踩灭。  
“我都说过，表演期间不要抽烟，嘴里有味道。”乔瑟夫故意抬高声音，加重字音，刻意拉长抱怨的鼻音，浑浑噩噩的装出不满，好去逗对方。他从西装内口袋取出一小罐口气清新喷雾剂丢了过去，“用它。”  
仗助跨前两步接过喷雾剂，张开嘴喷了几口。乔瑟夫绕过他，把还没全灭的烟头用鞋底碾了碾。  
“这里何时又这么脏了？需要找人把这里清理一遍，”经营者不忘顾及赌场周围的环境，虽然他也只是恰好想到。  
“不是一直都这样？”仗助戳破他，“反正——”  
男孩没能咕哝出第二句，转头的那一刻，下巴就被父亲轻轻捏住挑起。年长的男人毫无征兆的亲吻，有些宠溺的煽动着年轻人的心，嘴唇分离时故意啵出响声。  
“还是有点味，”他给出评价，但男孩翻了个白眼。所以乔瑟夫吧唧了下嘴，算是将训话留在了喉咙中。  
虽然生气会生气，但乔瑟夫大部分时间都气不起来。他太宠儿子了。  
男人的手顺势擦过男孩的腰，推磨开衣服堆积的褶皱，顺着腰线溜去后方。仗助就这样舒服的放松后背，慵懒的顺着力量的牵引向前赖入父亲怀中。他们身高差得不错，但男孩还是如同幼犬似的把整个身体都蹭了上去。  
乔瑟夫现在一点也不在意他西装的整洁，满足的用那只胳膊有力的圈起对方。后方的掌心在紧致性感的腰窝附近打转，嘴则贴去耳朵旁吹气，“今晚你的新舞，我会去观赏的。”  
耳朵被吹得发痒，仗助打了个哆嗦后不满的从对方怀中挣扎出来。有点嫌麻烦似的喘声鼻息，没张嘴回应。乔瑟夫倒是会意，所以没生气。  
“好了，你该去做准备了，”乔瑟夫还没彻底放任对方离开的手冲翘臀上拍了下，随即又揉了两下。仗助立刻露出不开心的咧咧嘴，伸手掰开他的指头。可年长的男人狡猾的避开他，顺势又勾住上面落空的腰，把儿子拽回身旁，“one more kiss。”  
这次的亲吻落在脸颊上。没了刚才那份柔软深情的宠溺，反而像是小时候哄孩子会给的那种大大亲吻，拉长了鼻音，乐呵呵的吧唧了一大口。乔瑟夫享受的用嘴唇蹭蹭仗助姣好的皮肤，鼻子嗅着气息。  
仗助往后躲了躲，但也没避开第二个吻。毕竟他也没想过躲避，只是觉得父亲这个傻傻的吻有些滑稽罢了。一亲完，男孩就转了半圈，顺着乔瑟夫的胳膊脱离出来。  
乔瑟夫也没继续挽留，反而催促对方回到工作岗位，狠狠拍打了下年轻人的背。仗助发呵出“喂”的一声警告，但却轻步跳了两步切换步伐，没半个踉跄。  
直到儿子的身影消失在合上的门后，乔瑟夫才让兴奋的好心情收敛些许，放松表情和神经。  
离开灯光最明亮的地方，男人反而发现自己的衣服不方便找任何地方倚靠。最终他只得在后街的小路上两三步的徘徊，从口袋里取出根烟叼上。


	2. Wild Boy

舞台的灯光集中于一点。  
袒露上身的混血儿将他上半身的每一寸肌肤都展露在折射金属光泽的铁链下，融有紫色光色的黑发，同那双紫水晶般的眼睛，从暗色中擦出光亮。  
音乐还没响起，前奏便已属于他本身。男孩的躯体被条条铁链纠缠，紧身皮制黑裤贴在大腿的肌肉上，将胯和臀间的线条被他绷紧彰显的姿态撑至最大，人鱼线往下延伸出得私密之处也隐约从低腰裤末端散发出存在感。  
他跪在舞台中间，两侧架起的铁架上面牵出根根铁链，纷纷挂上他的身体。如同被撑起来的巨大翅膀，以他为中心舒展，绽放出银灰色的光。  
男孩的发型被许多发胶固定成型，那是小混混似的飞机头，而他的表现力此时蕴含着一触即发的迅猛，仰起头后的眼神掺有的不屈服于挑衅。配合着发型的个性，以及穿着的大胆，赢得了台下一片欢呼。  
不过热爱他的观众并非持续尖叫，这是在聚光灯亮起聚焦于男孩的那一刻给予热切，随机他们便安静下来，用礼节的敬意为成为焦点的男孩洒下炙热的视线。所有人都屏住呼吸，欣赏台上这个狂野性感的艺术品。  
只见舞台上的人抬起顺着铁链攀爬的双臂，动作顶起肩胛肌，把三角肌的形状清晰的衬托出。男孩的肩膀很宽，身材也比同龄人高许多。他有健康的肤色，自信的肉体，还有张吸引人心的面孔。  
随机他猛然收紧双数，骨节分明的手部有力的拉扯住铁链，架上的链子纷纷随着他身体瞬间的动作而抖动，摩擦出的响声好比骨骼之间奏出的音弦。  
男孩脖子上带着一个黑色的项圈，围绕一圈的金属扣环上也被挂着铁链。甚至最前方那根粗壮的链子还延伸至下方，同周身缠绕过躯体的金属锁链一同，被一颗巨大的黑色锁头镶住，固定在男孩胸口正前方。  
寂静的舞台得到复苏，也好比沉默后的爆发。  
灯光化作冷色调的蓝，接着音乐奏起。旋律快而猛，男孩的身体跟随节奏，在沉默中转而化成博人眼球的性感尤物。同时他将那份贪婪和强韧揭露，变成无法被驯服的野兽，在囚禁下不断蒸腾出自身的力量和性情。  
跪于舞台上的双腿向外滑动，紧随其后又接着下个紧促的乐符收拢。但丝毫不停留，腿伴着拍子再次分开，膝盖如同本身附有生命似的再度绕过地面，带动男孩的臀部将整个身体托起。  
那份柔顺却不失分量的力度从腿间传入腰部，跟随音乐里融入的更多乐器，追逐着更上一层的气势开始舞动。他摆动臀胯，展现他敏捷迅速的腰力。上半身和下半身交错波动，柔韧的腰连贯轻盈的操控他的肢体。  
铁链伴随动作而颤抖，击打摩擦的响动却都巧妙融入音乐当中，看得出男孩对于节奏感和身体协调能力的出色。  
他胸前的巨锁也震动拍打胸口，牵连身上的锁链条条折射出金属之光，像是穿上件铁条所制的赤裸服装。  
他单靠自己的臂力，便抓住铁链将自己的重量吊起。利用摆动的腰身支撑身体，不知疲倦的起舞，如同溢满的酒杯喷洒出色气迷惑的氛围。膝盖牵引双腿在舞台上画着圈，把肉体完美的角度都绷至最佳。  
身入丝线，乐如指般演奏。他挺弄的腰腹，不光把肌肉在不同角度所构成的画面送入台下的眼球，还将他双腿间那紧身皮裤下私密的起伏也暴露无遗。  
这几乎犯规的姿态引来观众热切的尖叫，台下的女孩几乎无法再继续压制内心，捂住嘴的手也没能拦下失声的呼喊。他们唤着台上人的名字，“仗助”这个发音最后依旧被激起感情的音色泛滥成叫声。  
这没干扰男孩，他相当投入在自己的作品当中。自然他也毫不掩饰自己对于气氛的享受，发自内心的激昂几乎要从赤裸的皮肤上蒸腾出，使得他鼻间呼出的气体都可以被肉眼窥见。  
在腰胯的借力下，仗助手拽住锁链，膝盖左右游动同时逐渐从跪姿转变成单膝，随机站起身。这次他身上铁条交叉的纹路更加清晰可见，前身的肌肤也不再被阴影扰乱，尽可能袒露于聚光灯下。  
他浑身牵动层层铁链，随着乐曲在钢铁的浪潮中表演着性感强欲的舞蹈。  
台下有人开始鼓掌为他拍打节拍，强有劲的节奏附着在他结实的肌肉上的，令人产生下一秒他便会赤手空拳挣脱锁链的错觉。  
忽然，他追逐高音后的尾声，滑入地面。躯体的线条被他拉扯开，上半身的宽阔结实同腰部的紧致扎实形成鲜明对比。后背的脊线因椎骨顺着肌肉往下，丰润翘起的臀部将裤子漂亮的撑起，画出理想的曲线。  
铁链如无数细长的触手，将男孩拉住。被锁死于铁架中间的男孩转而侧身，腿从跪滑中冲出，于局限的范围里流水般的转换重心，实则柔软的躯体再度被托起。  
紧随其后，借用铁链忽然绷住的惯性，仗助迅速往后回到铁架当中。  
双手抓住另端手臂，他在第一章的尾声猛然转身，让左右交错的铁链更加深的缠上自身。挺起的腰，使腰后的圣涡毕露无遗。并在低腰的皮裤上，顽皮的袒露出他股缝末端。随着脊椎延伸出的线痕从铁链下排列出，好比引人犯罪的野兽把尾巴翘起，将猎物一一引来。  
男孩化作端庄囚困的艺术品，在舞台中央闪烁银色的白光。  
女孩子们要把她们的疯狂挥洒至台上，同时她们更享受舞者那份富有距离的侵略。

“想要突破囚笼的野兽…吗？”乔瑟夫坐在二楼的桌边自言自语，回忆这次舞蹈的主题。这还是仗助自己想出来的，他不得不为对方开始有自己点子并付出行动而感慨万分，“这小子，终于不是天使或者恶魔了吗？”  
最初仗助参与的舞蹈还是还是群体表演，也是这里固定好的主题。仗助因为外表和气质的协调，让他被誉为天使和恶魔的融合体。  
乖巧可爱的时候，理性下又有着撩人姿态。诱惑和勾引时，便会完全把欲望与索取心暴露。如同吸引人的天使，还有擒住人心的恶魔。仗助切换自如，而他也不过是把自身的部分性格给扩大了许多倍。  
乔瑟夫还有点想念以前那个排舞的，不过此时自己儿子亲自设计的舞蹈更加蛊惑他心，  
此时舞台出来了穿着晚礼服的主持人，仗助也在过度低沉的音乐独奏下安静下来。  
男孩犹如无力却依然渴求解放的困兽，双手被锁链牵挂在身后，将肩头的肌肉往后拉扯。强烈起伏的呼吸，即便这个距离也清晰可见。不得不说这份肆虐般的肉体引起更多遐想，同时也冲击台下女人们母性心里最薄弱之处。  
这是特别服务，主持人将邀请一位幸运儿上来为欲兽开锁。只要一等枷锁里解脱，野兽便会舒展漂亮的筋骨，将魅力如岩浆喷发般为这个空间灌满热流。

“这是他自己想出来的？”此时对面女人的声音拉回了乔瑟夫的注意力。  
对面的女子上了年纪，却是端庄滋润的贵妇。她和丈夫也是厉害的产业家，不过还是会时而光顾这里发泄往日积累的压力，算是老顾客。  
他们都知道乔斯达家是干什么的，所以他们也会恰到好处地处理两家人的距离。不过只是偶尔聊天的话，乔瑟夫还是很欢迎老顾客的。  
“可不是吗，”乔瑟夫尾音哼起小曲。他选择坐在这张桌子，也是恰好老妇人在这里，令他有了个轻松落座的地方。她的丈夫八成正坐在赌场的桌前，心情忐忑的等待自己今晚的收获。  
“这小子，变厉害了呢。”乔瑟夫靠回沙发，目光却回到舞台。他胳膊支在酒红色沙发的扶手上，托着腮慢慢把舞台上的画面印入脑中。小拇指无意间擦过嘴角，试图抚平压不住的笑意。  
其实这边的男性脱衣舞表演，一般只接收女性顾客，男性止步。然而乔瑟夫在在自己店里，自己就没了这份规矩。  
虽然他是呆在不醒目的二楼，可还算是大刺刺的呆在观众中。毕竟是仗助的父亲，乔瑟夫年轻俊俏的样貌虽然藏于昏暗当中，多少还是引来了周围一些人的注意。  
了解他情况的人当然不敢搭话，但视线却毫不遮拦的投来，彼此交头接耳，根本无法抵抗乔瑟夫与生具来的魅力。乔瑟夫知道自己的实力，不过他已经比过去收敛许多。只要他愿意，随手就能把周围的女性观众都吸引过来。  
他没这样做，因为现在他才是被吸引的那个人。  
被仗助深深吸引。  
“他越来越有你的感觉了，不过这样看他比你还厉害。”稳重的老妇人并未和年轻女性那般尖叫和失控，她更像是将仗助当作舞台上的艺术品，悠然的欣赏。  
“那是因为您还没看到过我的实力，”乔瑟夫应和对方的玩笑，侧首眨眨眼。他可没和对方有一腿，而他也知道眼前的人是多么精明，彼此都默许这份交流的距离。  
虽说乔瑟夫有厉害的地位，但对于优秀的人，他介词都相当客气而礼节。毕竟除了生意和家族的事情，没必要招惹任何事，人际关系是当今社会中必要有的体系。接触多的人偶尔也会吃于他性格中隐藏的绅士风度，对乔斯达家有了新的看法。  
两名成年人重新回到安静，观赏表演。他们的对话往往除了招呼，连一般的寒暄都不多讲。没有开头，没有结尾，因为舞蹈不能被更多声音干扰。  
被选中的幸运儿被主持人牵上舞台，并被赐予了巨大的钥匙。  
女孩激动到手都有些抖，她的朋友在台下欢呼加劲，或者说是起哄才对。气氛一下子被推去高点，并且锁被打开后的瞬间，更是迎来尖叫的浪潮。  
仗助轻盈的抖动身子，顺下胳膊的铁链顺着肩头滑落。  
他是躯壳下蜕变的蝴蝶，同时却也携带出刺鼻的野性气息。男孩没有恢复他往日可人的外表，依旧选择袒露慵懒沉醉的飘渺神色，思绪浸泡于解脱的快感和爆发前的沉默下。  
上方的铁链垂落向两侧的铁架，成为拉开新一章情节的幕布。  
而下方的铁链则从他身上脱落，伴着锁和钥匙落入地面，如蛇的铁链蜿蜒在周围，让一切变成波动的涟漪。  
仗助诠释的欲兽恢复了力气，跪起双膝抬起身体，靠近眼前释放自己的女性。紧接着他逐渐贴向观众绯红的脸颊，深深吸了口气。  
太过近的距离，差点让所有人都以为他要亲吻女孩。不过他却并不会侵犯自己的观众或者引起误会。  
就像是勾引毫无防备的心，又在最后一刻避开，戏弄对方纯白下的小小羞涩与不甘。男孩只是呼出热气，随即露出魅惑的笑容，毫不羞涩的迎上女子几乎无法移开的目光。  
他退回身子，这挠人心的行为沸腾了台下。

喊声是开关，音乐霎时奏起。  
仗助大胆狂野的舞姿萦绕在害羞的幸运儿周围。男性的荷尔蒙混入空气，几乎让炽热的目光只集中于这位临时成为故事中女性角色的观众身上。细微的距离一次次撩过对方的心尖。  
他抬手张开分明的骨指，扣住女孩的金发。然后他抬起下胯，摆动出几乎胜似邀请的舞动。  
呼吸太近，色情的招揽女性的目光。他毫不吝啬的展露自己自豪的躯体，却又恰到好处地把握时机，在对方更要入神时退离。  
把对方的目光带去上半身，男孩的肌肤每一寸都折射出不同的色彩，层层叠叠的蒙住观众的五感。像是画作或者故事中成型的幻兽，他把那份几乎不被挖掘却足够建立存在感的神秘变成自己的獠牙，刺入每一个猎物的脖颈。  
虽然没看大屏幕上的画面，乔瑟夫却知道仗助的每个动作。他对于孩子的大胆无奈的摇头，却禁不住乐起来，“都说不能开演前抽烟。”  
他可不会为了仗助服务客人而担忧，顶多就是这样吐槽罢了。  
被邀请的观众下了舞台回到座位，而第二章也进入佳境。  
仗助走入舞台边缘，把所有的魅力毫无掩饰的展露。  
美丽可以用来形容他的样貌，俊俏也可以，野性和色情也都可以。无数的词语汇集在他身上，而他所能舞动出那些线条，则交织形成蛛网，捉走所有在场人的目光。  
旋律变得更加分明，丝丝弹出层次。男孩随着每个高音，手指插入皮裤的腰带间。  
他拨开腰带，拔掉按扣。有些松垮的裤边缘就这样微微垂落，露出内部紧贴紧肤的底裤。若隐若现的最终盛宴就在其中，却又被神秘包裹。  
这是陷阱，是不会失败的蛊惑，没有隐藏的阴谋。而所有前来的人都掉入其中，扑入进去，呼唤着男孩的名字。  
仗助不被身体健硕的方面所限制，身为舞者，他轻易垂身触及地面。随后抓住拉住裤子两侧贯穿上下的拉链，将连接整条皮裤的锁齿掰开。  
光滑的黑色布料消失，带走了观众倒吸的那口气。  
黑靴上只剩截然不同的色彩。肌肤发出生辉的光泽，彻底离开遮挡，将真实的姿态揭露。他有着匀称的腿线，不管从任何角度，都能成为画家笔下的佳作。  
然而引人入胜的并非是腿，而是仅仅遮拦私密处的短裤。几乎短到截至腿根，如同变成最后拴住野兽的铁锁，连两侧相连的裤腰都是金属细丝编制的铁链。  
他跳下舞台，做起最后服务。在靠近舞台的桌边打转，吸引热爱他的客人。他做了最大限度的奉献，将平日外的天性配合音乐发泄。不管是胸肌，还是腹肌，或者丰臀与腰窝，都一一近距离呈现给那些尖叫的人们。  
但他并不是随便能被摸的，只是保持着距离，用动作照顾那些不知所措心跳加速的幸运儿。随即他又会敏捷离开，不停给出新的动作，令人眼花缭乱。  
他是野兽，却也是蝴蝶。华美妖娆，即使没有翅膀，但他干净的肤体早已成为斑斓。

几日前的彩排，乔瑟夫没去。他那时候因为处理家族的事情没去。其实仗助也该参与其中，但他更希望儿子干自己喜欢的事情，所以没让仗助退出排练。  
此时看到仗助表演的一切，乔瑟夫配合着台下的欢呼，不禁鼓起掌。他可不觉得身为自己的儿子，就需要被限制，而不能去体验其他工作。他认为仗助如果想去自己找事情干，那就趁现在。因为不久后，或许他会步入家族的道路，变得更加辛苦而不尽兴。  
男孩将他的喜好发展出来。不再是台下的性格，而是可以随着故事与音乐演绎不同的角色类型。“挺能干的吗，”乔瑟夫曾经如此夸他，而他现在倒不会这样称赞，因为他知道仗助要做的总能做到。  
此时他发现男孩比他以为的还要有能力。单纯眼神，便已经比过去还要犀利，而懂得捕捉人心。  
赌场的经营者本是无意，却发觉了意料之外的东西。  
仗助的目光在每一次转身，或者面向这则时，都会飘去高出。看似迷离和飘渺，好比困惑求欢的野兽，实则他是有着目的的猎鹰。  
起先那双漂亮的紫色眼睛并未有固定的目标，只是一次次顾及二楼的观众而看过来。即使不同于以前舞蹈时会有的迎合动作，也可以轻易吸引许多女孩的尖叫。  
但乔瑟夫现在知道，对方只是借助工作流程，偷偷做着自己的探险。  
从男孩的角度来说，灯光让他看不清上方的人。不过这里的空间也没那么巨大，他还是能够隐约捕捉到最靠近舞台的二楼观众。  
怎么说乔瑟夫都是观众里唯一的男人，即使只有上半身从二楼黑色雕花的栏杆后露出，那清晰的轮廓和他们血缘中的羁绊，也足够让仗助识别出。  
仗助一直再找乔瑟夫。他知道乔瑟夫会来，因为乔瑟夫许诺了。所以男孩充满自信，没有灰心放弃，也没着急失去耐心。  
等他满是信心的确认那个人就是父亲后，仗助眼睛挂满了愉悦，趁着动作的空档眨了眨眼。甚至挑起舌尖，勾过红唇，挑衅般发出邀请，寻求回应。  
OH MY GOD…乔瑟夫不清楚内心此时该把形容眼中的男孩定位再哪个高度。因为男孩就和小时候似的，总是轻易令他心情高涨。然而面对现在仗助的成长和魅力，他们关系的剖析，这个表情无非不引他心动，垂涎欲滴。  
乔瑟夫不会错过一星半点，他是唯一收到邀请的人。他并非幸运儿，而是注定的结果。他本身就属于这个位置，只有他可以碰触仗助。  
舞蹈的最后，仗助跃回舞台。野兽已经无法被捕获，在解脱后品尝了各色美味后，他已经填饱肚子，决定悠扬的寻找自己的生活。但他的气势不会削弱，而会持久到永恒，帮他继续生存下去。  
最终仗助再次滑落舞台尽头。压低腰部，分开开腿，把下方任何能被看到的细节摊开。上半身往后仰去，直至后背挺到极限，变成无人能拉动的弓弦。  
他喘息着，目光却射向二楼的男人。男孩扬起高傲面容，眸中的想法笔直传达过去。  
赤裸的身形迎合灯光，映进男人的眼中。而下方最后一点被遮掩的欲望，唯有一个人可以揭露。  
乔瑟夫了然的扬起下巴，他的血快空气蒸发。喉咙的干涸，身体的空虚。但他足够兴奋，心跳几乎惹他烦躁，而可以为他解脱或冷静的药剂，就在那闪耀的舞台上。  
“告辞了，”乔瑟夫趁着身体有反应前起身，丝毫没有任何违和感的冲对面的老妇人道别。  
观众还有下一场表演观看，而乔瑟夫则没有。  
“你还真的只看你儿子呢，”老人没多疑。或许乔瑟夫也是天生的演员，只是他自己没想过。  
目光扫过舞台时，男孩已经藏起视线。因为他已经看到乔瑟夫起身，那便是接受邀请的意思。  
他们隐蔽的化成两头野兽，即将冲破欲望，碰撞在一起。


	3. Appetitive Boy

男孩坐在办公桌上，霸占了父亲处理文件所需的那小片空间。表演完后，他用这里的私人浴室冲澡，随便翻出来了父亲的衬衫套在身上。虽然肩膀还算合适，不过腰附近很松垮，能够隐约透出身体营造出的薄影。  
面对一进来就看到对方这幅样子等着自己，乔瑟夫早已料到，便不动声色的把门锁了。  
桌上的男孩如同不耐烦的初中生，双肘搭慵懒大敞的腿上，重重叹了口鼻息，露出“你可算来了”的的表情。乔瑟夫知道现在解释自己去干什么了也是白搭，反正他也不擅长费那种口舌，毕竟又不是需要找理由搪塞的事情。  
所以成年男人保持着双手插在西服裤兜的样子，悠然自得的踱步至桌边，歪歪侧头调整他们之间的高度差，笔直迎去男孩紫色的瞳中。  
表演还是消耗体力的，乔瑟夫一看就能看出来。  
洗澡后的仗助，刘海虽然干的差不多，却仍然在潮湿下压向额头。没了夸张的发型，男孩显得乖巧许多。不过他浮现期待的心思显而易见，好似他体内还有另一具肉体，正突破疲倦蠢蠢欲动。  
乔瑟夫满足的吸了吸鼻子，捕捉到他们公用的沐浴用品的香气。很好，刚才观众身上的香水都没了，这令他无比满意，心情也不多遮掩。  
于是他霸占掉男孩双腿间的空隙，利用贴于桌边的大腿把男孩抓在那里的手驱逐开，迫使其直起身子。  
随即大人的胳膊绕过男孩的腰，掌心往下托住尾骨，将坐着的人顺着桌面光滑的木质揽至边缘，彻底圈入怀中。  
身为舞者的仗助丝毫没觉得太别扭，分开双腿给父亲腾出地方。两人的下方没有太多空隙，相互靠近。早已习惯这种距离，两人都没一丁点别扭。  
“怎么？台上是一只饥饿的老虎，现在就是一只撒娇的小猫咪了吗？”乔瑟夫乐着调戏自己的儿子，手指如同逗弄小动物似的抬起男孩的下巴。  
男孩子显而易见的别扭被他收入眼底，成年人丝毫不慌张，而是敷衍了事的上去给了那张撅起的嘴巴一个亲亲。但这轻描淡写的行为瞬间就被察觉，男孩躲开他的动作抹了把嘴，“别这样敷衍我，老头子！”  
“注意你的用词，仗助。”乔瑟夫倒是没生气，反倒无奈的耸了下肩，算是表明自己没想惹男孩不高兴。  
被他捉弄的行为惹起，男孩丝毫不犹豫的向父亲索要自己本希望有的亲吻。他扬头凑过去，无言的要求对方低下身子迎上。  
这撒娇的样子惹得乔瑟夫内心直叫“我的天”，本来为对方疲倦却还要做这种事而无奈的心情，现在反而被宠爱之心彻底推去高潮。他立马就去满足儿子的要求，地身溺爱的亲上去。  
见况就迫不及待的迎上去的男孩如同馋嘴的小狗，手指甚至勾住对方敞开的西装挽留更多时间。  
他在父亲刚低下头时，就因对方的回应而有些坐不到。即使坐姿令他起不来身，踮不起脚，却仍然阻挡不了他屁股有些离桌跃起，将身体送前。  
一口吮吸住大人递来的唇，坐稳后确认对方没退开后，仗助才安心的松开身体的力度进入到普通的吻程当中。利用他们往日习惯开场的速度，回应着嘴上的活。  
只是不管是想要被更多爱抚的猫咪，还是从刚才就没从故事里消停下来的老虎，此时柔和沉醉的亲吻都不能填充未成年人的内心。  
最终无意识下，年轻舞者垂在桌边因舒适而绷紧的腿突然抬起，缠上父亲。  
这样做竟然还令他不满足，不但腰将父亲锁在身前，甚至希望更加贴近。所以他开始利用结实的肌肉把腿往高处抬，直接困住身前人的大腿根。双腿顶替手臂的拥抱，收紧瞬间将对方往自己怀中拉过。  
“唔——？！”突然被往前推，腿根本无处可行的乔瑟夫顿时上半身往前倒去。  
顶着桌子无法迈腿保持平衡，大人狼狈的发出呜咽。他们的吻也被突如其来的行为打断，可仗助却毫无自觉的继续追来，衔住他的嘴唇想要继续刚才没做完的事情。  
乔瑟夫被这孩子弄的相当没辙，又觉得有趣，并且令他欲罢不能。这份复杂的心情成为动力，男人轻巧的拿手撑了下桌子，重新调整重心直起腰，把对方挂在自己身上的重量重新收入臂弯。  
但他可不能放任这只贪婪的青少年肆意要求他更多，毕竟对方还尚且青涩的接吻技能已经弄得他嘴巴发疼。所以他自然而然选择了拒绝，剥离了彼此，换了口气。  
他拍拍对方还死缠烂打困着自己的大腿，阻止自己的孩子继续收拢膝盖，免得又要被办公桌卡到往前摔，“Hey——！Easy！Easy，my boy。Easy——”  
仗助吧唧了一下嘴巴，这才好好睁开眼将目光聚焦上对方的脸。他和小孩子似的，为所得之物的美好而飘了神。现在集中精力，身体勉强从燃起来的兴奋中冷却，腿也放了下来，不过心情倒是并不满意于被父亲掐断。  
“宝贝，你都要把我的嘴巴啃掉了。你是饿了，还是技术下降？”乔瑟夫瞧着儿子的小脸，故意开着玩笑。他的口吻并不是面对孩子，而是选择对于恋人的态度，反而弄出些许挑衅。“把你野兽的小牙收起来，今晚你的野性应该消耗完了才对。”  
“看来你还没发现我有多少体力，”仗助松开缠住对方的腿，让重心重新压向桌面。他不会心甘情愿被父亲挑衅，便扬眉回敬对方，“我和你不同，可是年轻力壮的时期。”  
乔瑟夫立马拿鼻音好笑起来。利用强大的控制力，男人如同逮住猎物的雄鹰，用虎口卡住年轻者的双胯，一把扯到自己跟前。  
仗助措不及防下露出吃惊，失去平衡的往后倒去。后背拍在桌子上的笔记本电脑，同时胯间也顶上乔瑟夫的下面。  
硬了。  
在看完表演后乔瑟夫身体就隐隐发热。虽然他努力保持冷静放松身体处理完工作的安排，却在推开门见到仗助时便早已爆发。  
大人的冷静与经验令他很会忍耐，可以表面心平气，挑逗耐不住性子的孩子。不过身体永远诚实，不论时间长短，下面早已如即将离弦的弓箭，蓄势待发。  
乔瑟夫放任下方被拘束的难耐，因为这些无法困扰他太久，现在凝视自己的男孩才是令他饥渴的源泉。  
“别急，小伙子。马上你就可以好好给我展现下你的体力了，”乔瑟夫压低的嗓音下融入磁性的魅力，荷尔蒙的味道顺着气息化作两人之间的空气。抛开往日的轻佻，他的个人色彩被加厚渲染，一层层涂抹在仗助身上。“不过就看你的体力能不能战胜我的体力了。”  
男孩没躲也没闹。他只是借着对方松开的手，用肘部撑起上半身。借着他冷静的转身将对方的笔记本拿起来，放到桌边的一叠文件上，然后开始低头解开裤头的扣子。  
沉默不语往往代表他接受了对方的挑战，并且此时看起来充满自信。他带有期待，还藏有不甘落后的心境，决定分出胜负的心思毕露无遗。  
乔瑟夫借着空荡，把西装脱下。忽然想起什么的，他从上口袋里拿出了包安全套。  
他暂时脱离男孩双腿间，绕过桌子从正面的抽屉里拿出润滑剂。他为儿子准备的东西根本不会找个地方藏。  
“你竟然把这种东西放在衣服里满赌场跑？”仗助瞠目结舌。乔瑟夫听后却难得没接话，反而洋洋得意的甩了甩包装，咧嘴一笑用牙齿咬开包装。  
仗助装模作样的撇撇嘴，“Great，看来这东西已经沾满了你的体温和味道，不会套上去很难受。”  
“很大胆的发言吗！”把外套搭上椅子，乔瑟夫边竖起手指边感叹道。他重新回到男孩跟前，“你就那么想要我的温度吗？”  
“啰嗦。快点做啦，我很冷的。”仗助不耐烦地抱怨，抬起洗完澡就一直赤裸的脚，直接把脚心贴上父亲的肚子。  
从洗澡后到现在他一直光着脚丫，潮湿便晾干的过程，使得空气把它脚底冻的冰凉。乔瑟夫耐心的承受下透过衬衫的冷意，就像个小冰块贴在肚子上。  
看来这小家伙的确很冷，等了他不少时间。  
男人便握住那只贴上来的脚，就这样捂在肚子上，如同爱抚恋人的手似的用拇指搓搓对方凉飕飕的脚背。皮肤的冰凉直达骨头，乔瑟夫甚至觉得自己手温抵抗不了对方的冰凉。所以他上下揉搓起对方的指头，呵护在身前。  
“My God——你还真是一个小冰块。”身体不等人，感觉差不多的乔瑟夫拍拍对方的脚丫就放下。随后他拉起男孩抱入怀中，啄了啄有些发红的耳垂，“只要乖乖的，我就把你热到融化。”  
男孩在他看不见的角度乖乖赖过身子，两人的身体这才逐渐步入结合的行程。  
他们早就习惯彼此的靠近。相互的紧密，还有相连的熟悉，都是不错的兴奋剂。不管他们处于什么位置，什么姿势，都能顺利进入状态。  
他们从桌上到桌旁。从前入到后入，从坐姿到站姿。  
乔瑟夫巧妙的令他的男孩一阵腰软。所以他必须好好负责稳住对方平衡，利用自身的臂力和桌子，帮男孩发软打颤的双腿踩住地。  
“别…啊——别亲脖子…”男孩为父亲擦上脖颈的唇而颤抖，但他还是提出自己的要求。乔瑟夫反而化作不满足的猎犬，动动下方顶入男孩敏感处。  
早被挑至高点的男孩瞬间叫起来。无法承受父亲小小坏心眼的手法，他强忍住没射出来，声音却屈服许多，“那里——唔…会被观众看到的…！”  
“你表演的衣服哪件不会被看出来？”乔瑟夫满口敷衍的无辜，没有套弄男孩分身的那只手绕在肚脐附近，在之前吻肿的小肚子上画着圈。  
这又迫使仗助喉咙挤出一阵咕噜，男人立马用拇指按上对方抵达临界点的小孔，阻止对方此刻释放，“你不能不让我在这里吻你，对吧？而且我都已经在你身上留下这么多，至于明日哪些消不下去，这就是运气问题。”  
“不行…啊…！”嘴硬的话出来都娇喘，层层从喉咙深处剥落，都尾音荡起撩人的轻泣。他在父亲恶意的阻拦下抓狂，憋红的脸颊已经被刺激出的眼泪滴湿。  
他努力让一只手不再撑住桌子，而想要往下拨开大人按压的拇指。可惜还未碰到，对方就突然猛烈穿透肠壁深处，手指也在拨弄下如蛇身似的次次收紧缠绕。  
乔瑟夫咬上男孩的星型胎记。既然不能亲脖子，他只能选择下方。只不过这其中有些发泄的意味，还有些欺负的意味，但更多是按耐不住无处宣泄的占有之心，只好全部灌注在怀中人的身上。  
果不其然，仗助在拔高的叫声下抵达高潮。他没有带套，乔瑟夫用手心接住，但还是溢出指间四溅向小腹和桌面。乔瑟夫把刚才的气势收敛些许，拔出自己还坚硬的分身，隐藏起难耐，选择给儿子些许休息的时间。他用燥热的胸口接住对方不稳的背，感受强烈的喘息引得身体摩擦他汗湿的衬衫。  
年轻的父亲从桌子角落抽出纸巾，快速给仗助前方抹了几把。他擦擦手，借着精准的丢入桌旁的废纸篓里。  
但这怎么会结束呢？乔瑟夫很快便开始引导男孩继续，坚硬的下方直接戳向男孩的屁股。  
仗助没有拒绝的权利，催促只会引得他身体一个激灵。对方给他注入新的催情剂，因为他下方已经再次抬起。  
“真是听话的好孩子，”乔瑟夫用手指试探就知道仗助身体的反应。他们要开始第二波，乔瑟夫可还没尽兴。  
然而出乎仗助意料，乔瑟夫没进入他的内部，反而走去办公桌正面一屁股坐在了椅子上，毫无羞耻的用手立起他那硕大硬挺的阴茎，“坐上来。”  
“啊？”  
“你不是年轻又有体力吗？”乔瑟夫说得理所当然，“你就坐上来自己动啊。刚才腿软到动不了，都是我在给你做，我也是很累的。”拉开抽屉，男人取出他从以前就很喜欢的红色J字钢珠，老神在在的在手里把玩，等着享受。“难道你还是离不开父亲的雏鸟吗？”  
“狡猾——”仗助被对方弄得顶不回去话，只能乍舌嘀咕。最后他沉住气跪上椅子，借着对方少许帮助坐上分身。姿势造成的摩擦刺激着神经，男孩禁不住仰头闭眼叹出气息，调整呼吸好让下方吃下父亲的全部。  
可惜他好不容易含住全部，刚出口气，却被打乱了节奏。原因在于乔瑟夫的一只手使劲在他白翘的臀瓣上揉捏起来。同时借着他抬头的机会迅速亲了口凸起的喉结。  
仗助喘着呜咽缩起脖子，反而对上父亲闪烁翡翠色的目光。大人欣赏的眯起眼，一边不停的爱抚男孩的臀部，一边感慨万分的发出感言，“你真是成长出来了一个出色的屁股呢。”  
“托你福，”仗助故作不懈的哼了下鼻子。  
乔瑟夫没回话，而是动了动下方。男孩因为大意松下的身体一下子就绷紧抖起，他不示弱的抵抗对方的催促，自己用新的节奏动了起来。  
乔瑟夫几次点明男孩不该叫那么大声，免得被办公室前路过的人听到。好吧，其实没什么人刻意会来这间办公室，自然也有些人早知道他们的关系。  
然而仗助还是太嫩，一句提醒就让他心惊胆战。年轻的男孩努力抿住嘴吞下叫声，却只会令体内掀起的浪潮无法得到自由。越来越强烈的快感撞击胸口，最后还是成功敲开齿贝，使得赤裸裸的情欲回荡于房间。  
乔瑟夫一点也不介意，他才不在乎谁听到，但他在乎仗助的想法。以及他享受听对方的声音，却也觉得忍耐的哭腔更加秀色可餐。所以他帮助了这个无法自控的男孩，几度含住对方的嘴吞下呻吟声，控制住彼此情绪，压下越来越高的嗓音。  
一波波的快感是极乐的享受，也是成瘾的折磨。直到他们双双释放，仗助才得以脱离快感的冲击，无力的趴进父亲敞开的怀抱。  
乔瑟夫帮他用纸擦干前面，再帮他靠上桌边。男人取下灌满精液的安全套，熟练的系好丢入垃圾桶，随即耐心的帮男孩提好裤子扶上沙发。  
仗助下方还有些肿，他无法很好的合拢腿，也讨厌裤子黏在腿上。  
他只要用眼神撒撒娇，乔瑟夫就帮他脱下裤子。然而乔瑟夫却没放任男孩休息，反而拿出心爱的钢珠，将其中一颗塞入男孩的后穴。  
仗助没有阻拦，只是嘀咕句“恶趣味”便分开腿。他早就熟悉对方的喜好，而他也没那么讨厌。  
被乔瑟夫弄的温热的钢球被推入内部，硬度似有似无的宣誓自己的存在，被柔软的肉壁咬合。男人将另一端的球留在外面，挂在男孩的腿间，好事后拖出。  
仗助合上腿，反而有些享受内部这种隐约刺激的异物感。身体行走于因擦起快感的边缘，填充却还不饱满的细微折磨令他每次移动都会产生危险的反应，引得小腹抽搐。  
“我去洗澡。你含好别丢了，我可宝贝它了。”乔瑟夫边说便脱下汗湿的衬衫，顺便拿过自己之前脱下的西装盖在男孩的身上。这其实没什么用，他就是顺手。  
仗助摸摸对方的衣服口袋，掏出烟和打火机。他慵懒的更换姿势躺下，腿间的小球被拖动，引得他表情有些许变化。可他没管，合上腿让球留在内部。  
“也不知道你从哪招来的烟瘾，”虽然乔瑟夫这样说，但却取过开打火机给男孩点了烟。房间里不能抽烟是规定，可在他的办公室，他怎么会在乎仗助抽烟呢？  
“还不是和你学的。”  
听了这话，乔瑟了乐起来。“塞好了，乖乖呆着，”他拿过专门给仗助准备的烟灰缸，摆在距离仗助手最近的地上。  
仗助叼着烟，便吐白烟便听话叼应了。  
“That’s my boy，”乔瑟夫上前不管男孩单手抵抗，揽过脑袋就吧唧了两大口。仗助的眼角和额头，还能品尝到泪水和汗液的咸味。乔瑟夫倒是很满足，笑对方的表情，抬手揉乱对方的头发，随即去了浴室。  
仗助彻底累了，翻身趴在沙发上放松。他轻轻摩擦腿根间拖出的小球，垂下夹着烟的手，用指头把烟灰缸勾近。  
他抖落烟蒂，又深吸一口。闭眼吐出朦胧的圈。


End file.
